


Blue

by peccadilloes



Category: Los Espookys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Light powder blue. That was the color Juan Carlos de Leon first associated with Andrés Valdez.
Relationships: Andrés Valdez/Juan Carlos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts), [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/gifts).



Light powder blue. That was the color Juan Carlos de Leon first associated with Andrés Valdez. A safe and tasteful blue.

"What is it like having gay sex with him?" Ponce asked. They were sitting by the pool at Ponce's father's mansion.

Ponce was always asking these kinds of questions. This time Juan Carlos snapped back at him. "If you're so curious, why don't you try it."

Ponce waved the answer away with his hand.

Juan Carlos glanced up at the sky. In truth, having sex with Andrés was very hit or miss. "We're still getting to know each other. I'm sure when you make love, it's much more boring."

"I wouldn't call it making love. I'm more like a horny rabbit getting it done," Ponce said.

"You're gross," Juan Carlos said.

"You're right," Ponce said. "Want another beer?"

"Are you going to go get it?"

"No, I'll call the maid."

"Don't bother," Juan Carlos said. He stood up. "I have to be at a cookie tasting soon anyway."

  
*

At night, in the the bold blue bedroom with Andrés, Juan Carlos found himself turning the question over and over in his mind. Andrés was sitting with his back to him at his vanity, staring into his own face. His blueness had turned out to be much deeper and more dynamic than Juan Carlos had first perceived or hoped. Sometimes fiery, sometimes the strange glow inside the Gruta de Casteret Juan Carlos had visited with his family when he was a boy.

The last time he and Andrés made love, it had been good. Juan Carlos felt he'd almost reached a new blue, a star in the night sky. Cosmic.

Andrés caught his eye in the mirror.

"Come over here for a moment," Juan Carlos said.

"Are you trying to ask me to make love with you?" Andrés said. He moved his head when he spoke, and his earring shimmered. "It might not be like last time."

Juan Carlos nodded slowly. "It might be pink."


End file.
